


Returned for you

by superboy



Category: Marvel (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death Fix, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superboy/pseuds/superboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Shaw's attack at the facility, and Armando's death. Alex's mourning has made him sick. When he wakes up thirsty in the middle of the night, heading for the kitchen, someone is there. Someone he recognizes. Someone he hasn't seen in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returned for you

It’s been a rainy day in Salem Center, New York. The X-mansion, Xavier’s school for gifted youngsters, stands calm and quiet. It is night, 1:46 a.m. to be specific. A row of coughs is heard from a room down the corridor. Behind that room’s walls a young boy lies in his bed, where he’s been lying for the past two days. This young boy is named Alex. Alex Summers. And Alex is sick. It’s nothing serious, but he refuses to get out of bed. Why? He’s mourning.  
  
It’s been a year since the whole situation with Shaw and Cuba. That they lost Erik and Raven, that they turned into Magneto and Mystique. That Charles lost two so important to him. But it’s also been a year since Shaw and his gang stepped into the facility and tried to convince the youngsters to join by their side. That time when they all met for the first time, when they laughed together, showed their abilities for each other, drank cola and played games in that little room. Where they felt safe with each other, not afraid to show their powers. They were all the same.  
  
That was the time when Alex first met Armando. Or Darwin, as his nickname was. When they played that pinball game together, that time Armando stood beside him, their hands almost touching, when he walked past him and let his hand slide over his abdomen. The feeling that arose within Alex, the bubbly, warm feeling. Then bam – chaos. Attack from above, right, left, behind, front – everywhere. And then the worst thing. The nightmare that still haunts Alex each and every day.  
“Adapt to this.”  
The sentence itself makes Alex feel sick. It was his fault, wasn’t it? Fuck, if only he had aimed a bit better, so that Shaw was unprepared, maybe he wouldn’t absorb Alex’s energy and shove it down Armando’s throat? In that way, maybe Armando was able to run? In that way… Armando never would have died?  
  
Conclusion; it’s been a year since Armando died. Alex has been mourning in silence, not wanting to show that he feels a shitload of guilt and regret over Armando’s death. But when the date of Armando’s death began to close upon them, Alex’s mourning started to grow bigger. And his body couldn’t handle it, so he got sick. Charles is aware of the situation, why Alex is the way he is right now. But Charles is the only one who knows. So he has told the others to leave Alex alone for a while, give him some time to recover.  
  
And now here he lies, shaking cold and sweating at the same time. His room is not that big, but it’s space enough to fit a bed, a closet, a table and a chair. His bed has thin sheets due to his fever, and two pillows. Alex is wearing a white tank top and blue, long pajama pants. It’s warm and damp in his little room and there’s no water left in his jug standing on his table. His throat is dry and his face is wet form something that should be sweat if Alex would decide. But it’s not. He’s been crying a lot lately. Because of guilt, and fucking hell how he misses him. He misses that guy that seemed to understand him, even if they had just met. They could have started something, something special. But in vain, it all ended too fast.  
  
  
Alex pulls a thin hand through his blonde hair. His mourning and decease has made him thinner, he lost motivation to train and keep his mind going. It was hard for him to move on, after all. He sits up in his bed, throws his legs over the edge and leans forward. He reaches out for his glass and sees if there’s anything left, but it’s empty of course. He tries to clear his throat, but only a wheezing sound occurs. He grabs the empty water jug with a weak hand and pulls himself up with support from the table. His blood sugar is rushing and he has to grab the wall, trying not to faint. He shakes his head and starts to walk through the dark corridors. Sean and Hank has their rooms in the same corridor as Alex, and Charles has his own room a few stairs up. There are other students, of course. Not that many, but they are a bunch. But everyone is asleep and the mansion stands quiet. Alex is heading towards the kitchen to refill his jug, he’s having a bit trouble with keeping himself standing since he’s so weak, but it’s working. As he turns around the corner he stumbles over a carpet.  
“Fuck!”, he hisses quietly and pulls himself up again. As he picks up the glass (that remained in one piece) he hears a sound down the corridor at his left. He stops and listens, it was a door opening and closing. Should he investigate it? This is the first time in days he’s been out of bed, after all. Nah, he has better things to do. Refilling his goddamned jug for example.  
  
When he finally reaches the kitchen he has to sit down, he’s really dizzy. He pulls a chair out, trying not to make that much sounds but fails. He puts his arms on the table and rests his head against them. He’s dizzy, cold and nausea. The moment after a sound of someone stepping into the kitchen is heard and he freezes.  
“Alex..?”, someone whispers with a surprised tone. Alex recognizes that voice. It’s warm, friendly and has an accent that Alex can recognize by miles. Could it be..? No. It’s impossible.  
“Alex, is that you..?”, the voice says. That’s enough. Alex clenched his fists to the point where his nails pressed into his palms. He threw himself out of the chair; he stood up so quickly that the chair fell over. But he stood up too fast, his blood sugar fell and the room started to spin. He could hear someone call his name, and he tried to see. Someone stood in the door, dark skin and something that looked like a worried expression. But everything was so blurry. Alex tried to grab the chair to remain balanced, but everything went black before his eyes.  
“Oh god”, he says. The second after he falls to the floor.


End file.
